This invention relates to prostaglandin derivatives and to a process for preparing them.
Some of the compounds of this invention may be regarded as analogs of prostacyclin and prostacyclin-type compounds.
The essential material for this application, including the background of the invention, the disclosure of the inention, and the description of the preferred embodiments, including Preparations and Examples, is incorporated by reference from issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,441 under the provisions of M.P.E.P. 608.01(p).